Rex Tyler (New Earth-Two)
History Early Years Rex Tyler was the son of an average couple in New York City. Ever since he was a child, Rex had a fascination with Chemisty that would eventually land him at a top Chemistry college. Rex would finish college after 4 years and would start his own pharmaceutical company, which he named the Tyler Chemical Company. While working at his company late one night after all his employees went home, Rex discovered a certain combination of chemicals that when given to living organism would grant them heightened physical abilities. Rex would learn about this ability when testing it on lab rats, which showed signs of increased strength, stamina, and agility. Rex would soon decide to test it on himself, believing it would be to risky to give it to anyone else. After taking the chemicals, Rex began to display the abilities the rats did. While testing out his abilities Rex's heightened hear picked up the sound of screaming in the alley next to his building. Rex goes to check it and discovers a woman being mugged. Rex sneaks up to the mugger and punches him, instantly knocking him out. After asking the lady if she was okay, Rex calls the police who arrive and take the man into custody. After stopping the mugging Rex discovered the down side to the chemical solution, which he now called Miraclo, which was that once the chemical moved through his body after one hour, his abilities would disappear and he would become very weak. Rex despite the after effects of Miraclo, soon decided to hide his new "vitamin" from the world and use it to help people as the vigilant Hourman. During his early years as Hourman, Rex would team up with other heroes including Starman, Johnny Quick, and Liberty Belle. Rex would eventually marry Wendi Harris, who would give birth to his only son Richard Tyler, whom had a stained relationship with, due to his work and superhero work. At some unknown point while being Hourman, Rex developed a very strong addiction to Miraclo. Present Justice League While patrolling, Hourman responded to a supposed thief at the New York City Harbor. When Hourman arrived he found a group of men with shock batons and tranquilizer guns waiting for him. Hourman managed to defeat a couple of them, but decided to retreat, but not before leaving a listening device on a couple of the thugs. Once getting distance from the thugs, Hourman begins to listen to one of the listening devices and discovers that the man who sent them was local businessman, Vandal Savage to capture Hourman. Knowing that his last Miraclo was about to run out, Hourman decided to wait in till the next day to confront Savage. The following night, Hourman sneaks onto Savage's Mansion's ground with out alerting his guards and makes his way to the roof, where he looks for a entrance where he won't be detected. Just as he finds an air vent, Hourman hears what sounds like metal hitting the roof turns around to look. Just as he does he sees a figure appear out of the shadows from the south. Chemo & Sacrifice Funeral & Kicked Out Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Drug Addicts Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Under Water Survival Category:Justice League (New Earth-Two)